


Eldritch Monsters and Coffee?

by MistyMomentzz



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Monster/Human Friendship, Other, Sasha James Lives, it/its pronouns for michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: Is an AU not based off of my own but after someone‘s comic on Instagram I read. Please check it out https://www.instagram.com/p/CDyCHrWFfY6/?igshid=ci41741sf7c3
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Eldritch Monsters and Coffee?

Sasha stops to catch her breath. She doesn’t know where to go,it looks to be another dead end but she stays put it.   
  


There is sound of footsteps that approach her.To her surprise it’s seem to be a face she’s seen before. The creature stands in front of her,smiling with it’s teeth. She asked it if it’s going to kill her but it said no. Sasha sighs out of relief and asked the creature if it knew away out of the tunnels.

It laughs,but it sounds so headache inducing that it felt like her nose bleed.She looks up at the creature that stands in front of her and she questioned if it had a name. It giggles and responds to her, call me ‘Michael’.

  
Sasha doesn’t know what to say so she just nods her head,before she could ask Michael another question. A mustard yellow door appears beside her,she taken back but she remains calm.Michael snickers and it tells her to go and open it.

Sasha looks at Michael and questioned it.”Are you going to trap me in your door or kill me? It seems way too convenient for something like you to willingly offer me your help? but I get this is the only option I have as of right now .”

Michael smile at her and takes the second to respond to Sasha.”I would prefer not question what is a good option. I would simply take up the offer.Also I’m not interested in killing you.” It laughs a bit for fading out of thin air. Sasha turn her back to the door knob, turns it and enter.

Surprisingly it lead her to flat.she’s still isn’t sure if it’s all an illusion. So Sasha opens up every door in her flat to see if they lead to random hallways,but thankfully it didn’t. She turns to her kitchen and there is Michael, sitting at the table with two cups of coffee.It jesters to her to sit down beside her. 

“Made you some coffee, I thought you would want some.” Michael looks at Sasha it’s spiralling pupils staring at her.

She sits down beside It, and takes a sip.the coffee isn’t to bitter and there’s a bit of cream in it to make it sweet. Sasha seems to welcomed by Michael.   
  


Sometimes a little door will appear in her apartment.Sasha and Michael will have coffee together occasionally.


End file.
